Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $1.192$
Explanation: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.192 = \dfrac{119.2}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.192} = 119.2\%$ $119.2$ per hundred = $119.2$ per cent = $119.2$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.